


On how we met

by AndrogynousTablature



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sandwiches, literally just happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousTablature/pseuds/AndrogynousTablature
Summary: I needed to write something sweet enough to rot my teeth to make up for how salty I am in person and lo, this was born.





	

"Well, I mean, hypothetically speaking. It could have. Gone worse, I mean. I've been less smooth."

 

Tyler snorts. "Dude. I had to burn every item of clothing I wore that day. That peanut butter is smoother than you are," he fires back. Josh looks up from where he's spreading grape jelly onto his sandwich, blushing.

 

"Shut up. I happen to like crunchy, okay?"

 

Tyler feels the corner of his lip and his left eyebrow quirking up in tandem. "Okay," he smirks.

 

Josh goes back to the construction of his sandwich with a determined grace and exceptional petulance. Tyler can't help himself and takes pity, grabbing the pair of sunglasses perched on his own head and sliding them onto Josh's face.

 

He kisses his jaw fondly. "Don't worry," he tells him. "You're cool as a cucumis sativus."

 

"Damn right," Josh mumbles affectionately. "Besides, you're the sucker who fell for me eventually, anyway."

 

And Tyler has to concede because, yeah, he totally did fall.

 

 

And later when Tyler watches the light from the TV screen flicker over Josh's skins as the movie starts, turning his faint freckles into stars that dance into abstract constellations, he smiles and decides he likes falling. They both fall asleep before the end of the movie. But it wasn't that good, anyway, and they've got their own infinity for reruns.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://notconsolation.tumblr.com/) now


End file.
